The present invention relates to a conveyor apparatus useful for stacking and distributing comminuted material. More particularly, it relates to a conveyor apparatus for evenly stacking and distributing comminuted material over a surface to substantially prevent uneven buildup and pocket concentrations of the material at various sites on such a surface. The conveyor apparatus of this invention is particularly suited to distribute comminuted industrial, municpal and residential solid waste material.
Present techniques of handling solid waste material from industrial, municipal and residential sites are becoming serious pollution problems and create unsightly stockpiles of such waste material. Conventional methods of disposal generally consist of dumping such solid waste material in a solitary mound and then pushing that mound over a given area or leveling the mound by the means of a tractor. Such conventional methods make the reuse or recycling of such waste material difficult due to the concentration of particular types of solid wastes in pockets within the stockpile of waste material.